


It Comes When You Least Expect It

by Wind_Writes



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: 50 Sentences, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wind_Writes/pseuds/Wind_Writes
Summary: Love is more than grand gestures and steamy nights, sometimes it shows in the most unexpected moments. 50 sentences.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	It Comes When You Least Expect It

**Author's Note:**

> A 50 sentence exploration of Geralt and Yennefer's relationship.

01\. Selfish

It’s been said he only cares about himself and the money he is owed, but as he watches her run her fingers through the child’s hair and hum a soft tune to ease a nightmare, he knows that is the farthest thing from the truth.

02\. Kiss

Her lips are moving at a rapid pace and the words she’s throwing out are meant to sting, so he does the only thing he can think of to shut her up.

03\. Anger

Furious that she put herself in a dangerous position, he can’t stop himself for yelling, but she knows it’s because he was scared and she lets it go.

04\. Tart

It’s covered in sugar and filled with fruit and Geralt isn’t convinced that she didn’t use magic to make it taste so good.

05\. Name

It is the way he says her name that tells her she is loved.

06\. Closed

The click of the door and heavy tumble of the lock released the tension from his shoulders, grateful that for a little while, he had her all to himself.

07\. Home

When he left Kaer Morhen he’d accepted that his home was the back of a saddle, and yet when she is curled beside him in some dimly lit hovel, he starts to wonder if it’s not about where you are.

08\. Scent

Lilac and gooseberry, it took only a moment in the room for him to know who had been there.

09\. Good-bye

She prefers to leave before morning comes, saying good-bye is just too hard.

10\. Smoke

Fire smolders and smoke lingers just above the battlefield as he rides through, his heart stopping in his chest when he catches sight of her battered body amongst the devastation.

11\.  Sensual

Where it had once been fast and furious, it was now slow and sultry and both agreed that it was more enjoyable to take their time.

12\. Crowd

The market was bustling and the noise deafening, but he could have sworn amongst the crowd he’s caught sight of those violet eyes and ebony hair he is missing so much.

13\. Obey

“Last time I checked, you weren’t in charge of me,” she snaps before storming off.

14\. Vanish

He holds tight to the woman beside him, afraid that when he wakes in the morning she will have left without a word.

15\. Cynical

Living the life of an outcast makes it easy for Geralt to see the worst in everything but watching her conjure a treat for a village child gives him a break.

16\. Weakness

It wouldn’t take much for someone to see that she is his weakness and Geralt worries that one day someone will try and take advantage of that. 

17\. Flowers

He figured every woman liked to get flowers now and again, even if they looked a little limp and had to be wrangled out of Roach’s mouth.

18\. Handy

“Huh, maybe having you around isn’t such a bad idea,” she muses as he cuts the rope she’s bound by.

19\. Amused

He can’t help the grin that breaks his features when Yennefer catches sight of Jaskier trailing behind him.

20\. Bond

As much as Jaskier annoys her, she’ll never get between the weird friendship the two men have created.

21\. Library

Hunched over some ancient tomb she’d found amongst the many shelves, he realizes it is the first time he’s ever watched her study her craft.

22\. Damaged

Yennefer knows she is damaged goods, but then again, so is he and maybe that’s why they fit so well together.

23\. Desire

It is the slight angle of her shoulders and the scars on her wrists that he finds the most beautiful.

24\. Curve

All it took was the gentle curve of her lips and his heart would start racing.

25\. Bleak

Chained to some wall of a dungeon he doesn’t recall walking into with Jaskier’s incessant talking driving him to brink of insanity, he recalls the beautiful smile and those eyes that can see through him and it's just enough to make his situation seem less hopeless.

26\. Calm

In the calm of the night, when everything is quiet and the world rests, he finds himself missing her the most.

27\. Tense

Surrounded and outnumbered, they share a tense glance before jumping in hoping they’ll see each other on the other side.

28\. Cold

It’s cold and snowing and with no fire to keep them warm, she is grateful for the coat Geralt offers, even if it does stink.

29\. Hall

“We need to find a better spot,” Geralt murmurs against her neck as he nips the thready pulse that beat there. 

30\. Hair

Dark as the night and soft to the touch, he loves to run his fingers through it when she rests her head on his stomach.

31\. Self-control

For all the leering that other men did, she was grateful Geralt had some semblance of self-control. 

32\. Talk

He rarely has much to say, but when she is around, he can’t seem to shut up.

33\. Skin

Where his is scared and battle worn, hers is smooth and free of imperfection, but he knows that battles fought don’t always show on the outside.

34\. Sleep

It wasn’t until she woke for the first time after the battle of Sodden that he let himself sleep, content that she would indeed survive.

35\. Clothes

As beautiful as her clothes are, he’s always found himself partial to her natural form.

36\. Power

Anger radiating around him and primed for a fight, it takes only the softest touch for him to relax and Yennefer begins to appreciate a different type of power.

37\. Soft

To most she is nothing but harsh words and bad attitude, but it is what the other’s fail to see that draws him in.

38\. Tears

Geralt is unprepared the first time he sees her cry and somehow manages to only make the situation worse.

39\. Storm

Thunder rolls in the distance and lightning strikes the sky, and the mood inside seems to match that of the impending storm. 

40\. Wrong

If you were to tell her that witchers are incapable of love, she would tell you how wrong you are.

41\. Time

He isn’t sure when the last time he saw her was, but she is just as beautiful as she was the day they parted on the mountain.

42\. Family

The council had given her all that she thought she had needed, but it wasn’t until she saw Geralt and Ciri break through the treeline that she knew what she had been denied.

43\. Swear

Some find his language crude and offensive, but she doesn’t see a problem.

44\. Irritated

Unwilling to let fear creep in, he scolded her under his breath as he tried to staunch the free flow of blood coming from her side.

45\. Sex

They didn’t know when, but somewhere down the line it became more than just popped buttons and twisted sheets.

46\. Sharp

It was a sharp, sudden pain in her chest when she woke to find him gone and in that moment she knew it was different with him.

47\.  Shy

She doesn’t have a shy bone in her body, but sometimes he wishes she did.

48\. Pacify

“Whatever you say,” she succeeds, giving up only to pacify the increasingly irritating man beside her.

49\.  Look

Their eyes meet across the tavern and he knows there will never be another quite like her.

50\. Rest

He isn’t sure what lays ahead of them, but the sun is warm against his skin and she is dozing by his side and Geralt figures it’s as good of a time as any to take a break.


End file.
